Composite rods and tubes are often used to reduce the weight of structures in industries where weight is a significant factor, such as in the aircraft, rotorcraft, spacecraft and automotive industry. Various types of aircraft utilize composite rods, for example, in landing gear systems. Landing gear components often comprise complex geometries and may involve attaching other materials to composite rods. Conventional methods of attaching other materials to composite materials, such as threading or drilling holes in the composite material, may reduce the strength of the composite material. Further, composite rods are conventionally used to transfer loads applied at the ends of the rod, i.e. tension, compression, bending and/or torque. Composite rods may be limited in strength to handle loads applied along the composite rod at points other than the ends of the rod.